Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: O.S. Seamus s'est mis en tête de remonter le moral de Dean après sa rupture avec Ginny mais rien n'y fait. Il ne semble demeurer qu'une solution : la redoutée sacro-sainte Communication. Heureusement, Seamus est un Gryffondor plein de bravoure. Il ne peut quand même pas laisser son meilleur ami passer le restant de ses jours à se morfondre.


Dean allait emboîter le pas aux autres garçons de son dortoir quand les paroles de Seamus le retinrent.

« Dean, attends. »

Il se retourna alors que Neville fermait la porte derrière lui. Ils avaient cours dans une demi-heure. S'ils ne descendaient pas prendre le petit-déjeuner maintenant, ils devraient attendre midi le ventre vide.

Pas que cela perturbe beaucoup Dean, mais Seamus manquait rarement un repas.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'enquit-il.

Son ami lui fit les yeux ronds.

« C'est pas moi qui vient de me faire larguer par ma copine qui sort maintenant avec Harry. Tu n'avais pas l'air bien quand tu t'es levé. Tu veux en parler ?»

Dean vint s'asseoir à côté de Seamus, sur son lit.

« Oh, ça. »

Il haussa les épaules et laissa ses jambes se balancer.

« Dean, vous êtes sortis ensemble pendant des mois. Tu es sûr que ça va ? » insista Seamus.

Son regard était empli de compassion. Dean lui sourit.

« Ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Seamus se permit d'envahir un peu plus son espace vital, lui touchant le bras.

« Tu peux m'en parler, Dean. »

"Ce dernier hocha la tête tout en cherchant à mettre plus d'espace entre eux. S'il le remarqua, Seamus n'aborda pas le sujet.

« Il n'y a rien à en dire. Elle et moi n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est tout. » se borna à répondre Dean.

Seamus prit une inspiration et ouvrit la bouche avant de se raviser. Un ange passa. Seamus rouvrit la bouche.

« Ne le prends pas mal, mais j'ai l'impression que tu le prends un peu trop bien. » observa-t-il prudemment.

Dean commença à s'agiter, son inconfort évident.

« Quoi ? Tu préférerais que je sanglote sur ton épaule ? »

C'était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais il y avait comme un air de défi sous la surface amusée.  
Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Seamus lui prit la main.

Dean contempla leurs doigts entremêlés.

« Si tu en as besoin ? Oui. »

Le ton de son ami était ferme et sincère. Il avait toujours pu compter sur lui.

Seulement...

« Eh bien je n'ai pas le cœur brisé, donc ton t-shirt restera sec. »

Il vit en un seul coup d'oeil qu'il avait blessé son ami. Le beau visage de Seamus s'était décomposé en un instant.

Il se ressaisit assez vite et appliqua une légère pression sur les doigts de son ami.

« Dean, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le jeune homme délia leurs deux mains et s'éloigna de Seamus de quelques centimètres. Celui-ci ne protesta pas. Il avait toujours été plus tactile que Dean.

« Ginny et moi on n'était pas vraiment ensemble. »

Voilà. C'était dit. Il n'était pas certain de se sentir mieux pour autant.

Seamus semblait hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Il resta silencieux un moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » finit-il par demander.

Il avait bien une petite idée, mais il craignait que son imagination ne lui joue des tours.

« On faisait juste semblant. »

Seamus hocha la tête. Il comprenait mieux. Ginny n'avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'attention à Dean avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble. Ou même pendant. Il l'avait fait remarqué à Dean, mais n'avait pas insisté quand celui-ci ne s'en était pas formalisé.

« Pour rendre Harry jaloux. »

Dean acquiesça et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Entre autres. »

Seamus soupira. Il avait le don pour se placer dans les pires des situations.

« Et tu es tombé amoureux d'elle. » conclut-il, ennuyé.

Dean regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé deux têtes.

« Quoi ? Non ! »

L'indignation se lisait sur le visage de Dean tout entier. Seamus aurait pu en rire, si les circonstances avaient été autres.

« Non ? » répéta-t-il.

Dean secoua la tête avec un sourire.

« Je pensais que tu connaissais la signification de ce mot. »

Seamus lui lança un regard noir. Le sourire de Dean s'élargit avant qu'il ne redevienne sérieux.

Le jeune Irlandais, lui, était perdu.

« Mais je ne comprends pas... »

Dean leva les yeux et rencontra l'expression confuse de son ami.

« Hum ? »

Il regarda distraitement les aiguilles de sa montre. Le cours de Sortilèges était déjà bien entamé et il était certain que McGonagall aurait leur peau si leur absence parvenait à ses oreilles. Rater les cours qu'on n'aimait pas n'était pas une option envisageable, selon elle.

Il était si loin dans ses pensées qu'il faillit ne pas entendre Seamus, qui reprenait la parole après un moment de réflexion intense.

«Si tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle, qu'est-ce qui... »

Dean, brusquement ramené à la réalité et rendu alerte par le caractère personnel de la question de son ami, le coupa net, d'une voix prévenante.

« Seamus, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles réellement savoir. »

Les yeux du garçon le supplièrent.

« Fais-moi confiance. » dit-il, avec une simplicité désarmante.

Dean lui prit la main et allait se raviser quand il saisit le sourire fugace sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas lui qui initiait le contact d'habitude.

Bien. Il était peut-être temps, après tout. Dean fixa le plafond de pierre de leur dortoir. La vue familière l'aida à parler.

« Ginny a eu ce qu'elle voulait quand on a rompu. Moi... J'en suis toujours au même point. »

Seamus fronça le nez. Le regard de Dean s'adoucit quand il vint se poser sur lui, comme un papillon de nuit attiré par la lumière.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Il avait l'impression de ne rien comprendre ce matin. Peut-être était-ce dû à un manque de sommeil. Il avait préféré veiller après avoir passé une partie de la nuit à rêver de Ginny se transformant en Voldemort.

Dean se jeta à l'eau, observant son ami du coin de l'œil.

« Amoureux et toujours pas certain que ce soit réciproque. »

Seamus sursauta et se cogna contre un des piliers de son lit. Il se massa le crâne tandis que Dean se retenait de rire.

« C'était avant Ginny et tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ? »

Dean baissa les yeux.

« C'était avant Rachel. » avoua-t-il piteusement.

Seamus le regarda avec surprise, en oubliant même de se frotter le crâne.

« Dean, on était en 3ème année. » observa-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

L'autre garçon rougit violemment, et évita son regard.

« Fin de 3ème année. Je ne suis sorti avec Rachel qu'en 4ème année.»

Les épaules de Seamus s'affaissèrent dans un soupir. Ils formaient une belle paire, tous les deux.

« Et tu n'as toujours rien tenté ? Tu n'as pas dit à Neville l'autre jour que ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça de parler à des filles ?»

Dean ferma les yeux, prit une inspiration. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la couverture de Seamus.

« Ce n'est pas une fille. »

Dean attendit un moment avant de lever les yeux. Il tremblait.

Seamus l'observait, resté muet comme une carpe.

L'autre sixième année finit par briser le silence.

« On est ok ? » croassa-t-il, la gorge sèche.

Il avait été si certain que Seamus l'accepterait sans broncher, mais si...

Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler ses pensées que Seamus sortait de son état de transe.

« Bien sûr qu'on est ok. Viens. » offrit-il, lui tendant les bras.

L'étreinte familière de Seamus le rasséréna quelque peu. Il entendit Seamus rire doucement.

Dean pouvait catégoriser les rires de Seamus dans plusieurs catégories sans le moindre mal, et il connaissait assez son ami pour identifier celui-ci comme un rire nerveux.

« Ok, ok. Je voulais te le dire de toute façon, je n'étais juste pas sûr de trouver les bons mots. On va faire simple : je suis gay, Dean. »

« Oh. »

Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

Ils avaient encore leurs bras autour l'un de l'autre et aucun ne semblait déterminé à changer de position.

« Seamus, je... »

La voix de Dean s'étouffa dans sa gorge sous l'intensité du regard de Seamus. Dans un rare élan d'auto-préservation, celui-ci offrit à Dean une porte de sortie.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en dire plus si tu n'en as pas envie. »

Ils étaient bien, là, juste tous les deux. Seamus ne voulait pas que l'illusion se brise.

« Non, laisse-moi finir. Tu te souviens de la coupe du monde de 1994 ? »

La tante de Seamus y avait emmené les deux garçons. Elle travaillait pour le comité d'organisation ou quelque chose du genre et avait eu des places à un prix raisonnable.

« Difficile à oublier. » observa le garçon.

Il y avait eu les Mangemorts, après tout. C'était la première fois que Seamus avait eu peur de mourir. Mais avant ça, il y avait eu les vacances, tante Siobhan et les cousins, les victoires de l'Irlande, et Dean.

Un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Dean le prit comme un encouragement. Il était toujours lové dans les bras de Seamus, après tout. Cela lui donnait des ailes.

« On regardait le match. La demi-finale, l'Irlande contre le Pérou. Et il y avait ce couple, juste devant nous. Ils devaient avoir l'âge qu'on a maintenant. Lorsque Lynch a attrapé le Vif, juste avant que Marca ne fasse passer le Souaffle dans nos goals, toute la tribune vibrait. Pas mal de gens hurlaient, et tes cousins avaient entonné l'hymne irlandais avec d'autres. Toi, tu n'avais plus de voix, tu avais trop crié pendant le match. »

Il y eut une pause. Seamus resserra ses bras autour de Dean. Ils échangèrent un sourire.

« Et le couple juste devant nous, eux, ils se sont embrassés. Tu t'es tourné vers moi et... ton visage rayonnait tellement. »

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Seamus.

« Si tu préférerais que je me taise, c'est maintenant qu'il faut que tu le dises. »

Le cœur de Seamus battait trop vite dans sa poitrine, et c'était comme si ses oreilles sifflaient.

« Continue. » souffla-t-il.

Dean attendit un peu, lui laissant le temps de se rétracter, ou prenant celui de réunir son courage.

« Tu souriais et j'ai réalisé que j'avais envie de t'embrasser. »

Il le dit si bas que Seamus eut du mal à l'entendre./p

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

Dean haussa les épaules.

« J'avais quatorze ans et je venais de découvrir un pan tout entier de mon identité en te voyant sourire. Sans mentionner le fait que tu parlais d'Urania Blackwell tout le temps. »

Seamus secoua la tête.

« Rainie est un personnage de comics. Je ne voulais pas que toute l'école sache que j'étais amoureux de mon meilleur ami. Une copine imaginaire m'avait semblé tout à fait raisonnable à ce moment-là. »

Les mains de Seamus encadraient maintenant le visage de Dean.

« Tu étais amoureux de moi ? »

L'expression de surprise qu'avait adoptée Dean fit rire Seamus. Un rire sincère, jugea Dean. Un de ceux qui lui étaient habituellement réservés.

« Je le suis encore. Tu es tellement unique, Dean. »

L'affection dans sa voix et la modestie naturelle du jeune homme qui recevait le compliment le fit rougir.

« Si je t'embrassais maintenant... »

Dean n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Seamus se posaient sur les siennes.  
Leur premier baiser fut tendre et plein de promesses. Lors du second, la tête de Seamus rencontra pour la deuxième fois de la journée un pilier du lit et le garçon ne l'aurait pas interrompu si ce n'était pour rassurer son meilleur ami.

« Non, non, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, Dean ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me cogne la tête. »

« Et c'est censé me rassurer ? » railla l'autre garçon.

Le sourire de Seamus était tout bonnement désarmant. Dean n'insista pas quand le jeune sorcier changea de sujet. Son visage était redevenu sérieux.

« Du coup... Tu veux bien être mon copain ? »

Le sourire de Dean lui arrivait aux yeux.

« Pour de vrai ? »

Seamus renifla.

« Je n'ai pas le goût de Ginny pour les plans tordus »

Dean rit.

« Seamus... Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux. On faisait semblant, tu te souviens ? »

Seamus se mordit la lèvre, clairement embêté. Comme nombre d'adolescents, exprimer ses émotions n'était pas toujours son fort. Il se sentait vulnérable.

« Je veux juste être certain que tu ne fera pas semblant avec moi également »

Dean lui prit la main avec tendresse et la plaça sur son cœur, espérant faire taire ses angoisses.

« C'est à toi de me faire confiance sur ce coup-là. Je t'aime, Seamus. Et je veux de cette relation avec toi. Je suis prêt à l'annoncer aux autres tout de suite si c'est ce dont tu as besoin.»

Les joues de Seamus se colorèrent.

« Tu sais que je t'aime aussi, Dean. Et on veut la même chose, même si je préfère attendre un peu avant d'en parler les autres. »

Ils avaient besoin d'en parler d'abord, et Seamus devrait expliquer à Dean les réactions auxquelles il devrait s'attendre de certains milieux sorciers, de la famille de Seamus, même. Mais ils avaient encore le temps pour ça, et Seamus ne voulait pas y penser. Pour le moment, il était avec Dean, avec son copain, qui était aussi son meilleur ami, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le jeune Irlandais sourit.

« Cool. Je ne sais pas toi, mais arriver à cette heure-ci au cours de Rogue me paraît aussi productif que de ne pas y aller du tout. Par hasard, tu n'aurais pas une idée pour tuer le temps avant le cours de Flitwick ? »


End file.
